Princesa
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: OneShot. Los Principes Harry y Hermione, estan unidos en matrimonio desde años antes de su nacimiento. GinnySue, la malvada bruja intenta impedir el matrimonio, pero no contaba con la inteligencia de las tres ilusas hadas Luna, Voldemarta y Ronalda. Basad


**.-Princesa-.**

_...Como en un cuento de ¿Hadas? ...Brujas!_

_Te regalo este cuento de amor,_

_Te regalo el corazón  
Yo soy la princesa la del cuento de hadas_

_Que por fin se quiere despertar _

_Y tú eres el héroe de las mil y un batallas_

_Ayúdame que me puedes salvar_

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_En mi bosque encantado,_

_Solo hay un príncipe azul_

_Y creo que ese eres tú _

_Y si algo aun nos falta queda magia por hacer_

_Empaparnos de tu luz._

Un fin de semana sin complicaciones, el trabajo esta terminado, la limpieza de la casa lista, solo falta esperar que su esposo llegue de México, partió hacia ese país por una carta del Ministro sobre la sospecha de una secta obscura que trata de controlar el poder de ciertos artefactos históricos de los mayas. Y como todos en el mundo mágico saben que Harry Potter, su esposo, es el mejor auror , no había duda en que lo contratarían.

La televisión no le atraía, y escuchar música le aburría, así que se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca particular que poseía. Hermione Granger, oh mejor dicho, Hermione Potter termino sus estudios en Aritmancia Especializada, trabaja en el ministerio, es la segunda al mando, un gran honor, un puesto que lo tiene merecido. Dos años después de su graduación de la academia de Aritmancia, se caso con el ojiverde, todo marchaba excelente, se sentían a gusto con su compañía, con sus miradas, con el simple pero harmonioso sonido de su respiración.

Entro a la habitación, rodeada de cientos de libros, al final, se encontraba una gran ventana y un cómodo sillón reclinable. El día se mostraba nublado, pero aun así decidió abrir la ventana para relajarse con el suave sonido del viento. Camino hacia los estantes para poder escoger un jugoso libro que devorar. Su dedo índice iba señalando los títulos...

-Aritmancia Avanzada

-Antiguos Magos de la Historia Inglesa

-Historia de Hogwarts

-La Bella Durmiente

-Pociones, Antídotos y Más

Se mordió delicadamente el labio inferior. Volvió su dedo hacia el libro de pastas doradas, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo. No había recordado que ese libro se encontraba entre sus libros de magia, pero se sabía perfectamente la historia.

Su padre, Paul Granger, acostumbraba a leerle ese libro todas las noches de su infancia, porque soñar con príncipes azules o del color que mas te agrade era de todas las niñas muggles, aunque la duda le ataco cuando se pregunto, que sueño tenían las hechiceras...

-Hmm Talvez encontrar a su Gilderoy Lockhart- murmuró para sí, sonriendo simultáneamente.

La Bella Durmiente, seria el libro que leería, aunque ahora sabia que ya no estaba en busca de un príncipe azul, porque ya lo tenia, y no era azul sino de unos maravillosos ojos verdes. Se dirigió hacia el sillón, y comenzó con su lectura...

_En un país muy lejano, hace ya mucho tiempo vivía un rey y una reina, hace muchos años que anhelaban un hijo, y al fin sus deseo se vio cumplido con el nacimiento de una hija a la que llamaron Aurora._

_La llamaron así porque llenaba sus vidas de luz y color. El natalicio fue motivo de regocijo general y un gran día de fiesta fue proclamado para que todos los magos, reyes y muggles pudieran rendir pleitesía a la pequeña princesa._

_Nuestro cuento comienza en ese día especial_

Hermione suspiro y se dejo llevar...

_Así en esa gloriosa fecha en que todo el reino celebraba el tan esperado acontecimiento, el buen rey Paul y la Reina dieron la bienvenida a un amigo de toda la vida._

_El salón en el que se encontraban estaba lleno de toda la gente del reino, cientos de banderas con el escudo real estaban colgadas del techo, los trompetistas en sus puestos y la corte real sentada en maravillosos tronos de honor. La princesita yacía a un costado de sus padres, aun en su cuna de oro._

_Las fanfarreas se hicieron escuchar..._

_-Su real majestad, el rey James y su alteza el príncipe Harry – se anuncio._

_El príncipe Harry de tan solo 5 años llevaba presentes para la pequeña. Mucho habían soñado los monarcas en ver sus reinos unidos algún día, ahora podían anunciar al fin que el príncipe Harry quedaba comprometido en matrimonio con la princesa Hermione._

_Su alteza, observo por primera vez a su futura esposa y no pudo evitar trazar una sonrisa, porque sabia que aunque pasaran los años, Hermione, su princesa, estaría mas bella de lo actual. Sus ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente, mezclándose con los verdes de él, como albergando un sueño que alguna vez será cumplido._

_Una vez mas las fanfarreas se hicieron escuchar.._

_-Sus honorables excelencias, las 3 ilusas Hadas, la buena hada Luna.- vestía un hermoso vestido color amarillo, que hacia juego con su cabello esplendoroso._

_-La buena hada Voldemarta (NA: en femenino XD) – vestida de rojo._

_-La buena hada Ronalda – con cabellos rojos y azules ojos, la hada Ronalda vestía de un gran vestido medieval que combinaba con sus orbes. El trío de ilusas hadas, llego hasta la realeza, tomaron sus varitas mágicas y sonrieron abiertamente._

_-Vuestras majestades-hablo luna- cada una de nosotras dotara a la princesa con un don. Dulce Hermione – se dirigió hacia la cuna de oro- mi regalo será la belleza – agito la varita frente a la bebe que sonrió divertida, y un rayo de luz roja se desprendió por toda la atmósfera._

_Los reyes, radiaban de felicidad..._

_El turno de la hada Voldemarta llego – mi regalo será la inteligencia – una luz verde salio de la varita de la ilusa hada._

_Ronalda avanzaba hacia el estrado jugueteando con su varita, típico de ella, esta hada representaba la diversión y la alegría del reino. –Oh dulce princesita mi regalo será..._

_Un gran estruendo lleno el salón._

_Un aire frió recorre el ambiente, las banderas ondean peligrosamente y en medio del salón una luz verde hace presencia. Una mujer, de cara pálida, ojos color castaños, y su típico cabello pelirrojo, estaba entre esa luz, vestía una gran capa negra y en su hombro derecho un murciélago le acompaña._

_-Ginny-Sue- exclaman las hadas. La reina tiembla de miedo y el rey Paul la protege con su cuerpo._

_-Vaya, pues si que es una gran reunión rey Paul. ¡Que pena que no fui invitada! – hizo un movimiento en su cabeza, logrando que sus cabellos pelirrojos ondearan de manara hipnotizante. Su olor a flores embargaba el ambienta haciendo que los hombres la miraran de una forma muy distraída._

_-Es por que no te queremos aquí- grito el Hada Ronalda._

_-¿QUÉ? Esperaba que todo fuera un error, es mejor que vaya al grano, yo también le daré mi regalo a Hermione ¡Escuchad todos, la princesa crecerá dotada de inteligencia y belleza, pero al cumplir los 18 años, antes de que el sol se oculte, la maldición mortal que invocaré le dará en el pecho y caerá muerta!_

_La plebe y nobles dejan escapar un grito de terror. La reina llora por la vida de su única hija. Y con un movimiento de su fina capa, Ginny la bruja más bella y despiadada del reino, desaparece en compañía de su fiel amigo murciélago._

_-No desesperéis majestades, Ronalda aun tiene su don, aunque no podrá eliminar el poder de Ginny pero ayudara en algo – exclamo Luna._

_Ronalda se acerco temerosa – al cumplir los 18 años, no morirá por la maldición, caerá en un profundo sueño del cual será despertada por el beso y la magia del verdadero amor._

_Segundos después, el rey Paul ordeno buscar y matar a Ginny-Sue, aquel que lo consiguiera seria nombrado miembro de la realeza. Una buena táctica para evitar el destino de la dulce Hermione, aunque las ilusas hadas, tenían una mejor idea..._

_-Rey Paul – comento Voldemarta – Llevaremos a la princesa al bosque encantado, donde vivirá hasta sus 18 años._

_-Y así, podrá llevar una vida muggle, no correrá ningún riesgo- comento Luna._

_-SI! La cuidaremos, le bañaremos, le daremos de comer, la querremos mucho, y siempre la besaremos, la abrazaremos y sobre..._

_-Quieres callarte Ronalda!- le detuvo la buena hada Luna._

_-Oh mis ilusas hadas, el plan que vosotras dais, es muy bueno, aunque la reina no creo que las apoye.-dijo el Rey, perdiendo su mirada café en el horizonte que se vislumbraba desde el balcón real._

_-Confió en ustedes – comento una nueva voz. La reina estaba de acuerdo. Esa noche, las tres ilusas hadas, partieron hacia una cabaña en el bosque encantado a través de la red flu mágica que generaron. _

_Y así pasaron los años, la princesa creció sin conocer su verdadero destino, sin saber que la sangre azul real, corría por sus venas. Las hadas juraron no volver a usar sus varitas por lo que pasaron a ser sus tías, las tías de una hermosa muggle de nombre Jane._

_Como una vez comento el príncipe Harry, paso el tiempo y el don de la belleza caía sobre Jane, su cabello café ondulado perfectamente armonizaba con el viento. Sus orbes castañas, mostraban un maravilloso brillo de felicidad. Sus delicados y finos labios de un tono carmín podrían desatar corrientes de risas y soledad._

_-_

_-Mi fiel sirviente, ve y busca a la princesa Hermione, y no regreses hasta no tener información – le ordeno Ginny-Sue a el murciélago que rondaba en toda la mansión donde se ocultaba de los muggles del reino. Y el murciélago emprendió el vuelo. _

_-Oh es el día princesa Hermione, antes de ocultarse el sol morirás! Y el reino tendrá una nueva heredera, y el príncipe Harry, me pedirá matrimonio!- sonrió placidamente con su perfecta sonrisa porque toda ella es perfección._

_-_

_La hermosa chica Jane, caminaba por el bosque encantado en busca de fresas. Una canasta en su mano derecha se movía acorde al paso que llevaba. Las ondas de su vestido color azul acompañaban a unas lindas y cómodas zapatillas._

_El gran bosque encantado parecía maravillado con el simple hecho de tener a Jane caminando sobre el pasto. Los pajarillos y las mariposas recorren sus rumbos. Los pequeños animales silvestres se asustan al crujido del calzado con el suelo y se esconden en troncos ya secos. _

_La chica castaña se sentó en uno de ellos, corto una flor junto a ella y la movía constantemente entre sus manos.._

_-De nuevo ese sueño- murmuro para si, una costumbre muy usual.-el mismo chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tan esbelto, fuerte, guapo, mi príncipe azul, pero solo fue un sueño – seguía absorta en sus pensamientos de tan buen joven, sin notar que el príncipe Harry la observaba. Eventualmente el, recorría el bosque en busca de algún animal herido. Algo realmente noble de su parte._

_-Tu también estas en mis sueños- dijo con su gélida voz. Jane salto y ahogo un grito._

_-Tu..t..u.._

_-Mi nombre es Harry – se inclino frente a ella, y beso su delicada mano._

_-Oh mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jane – dijo tímidamente. Se levanto y realizo una pequeña reverencia._

_-Y yo que pensaba que eras un sueño- exclamo el príncipe. – Es como si nos conociéramos de hace muchos años ¿No le parece señorita Jane?_

_-H..mm..si es..es sospechoso pero tengo que irme, usted es un extraño y..- olvido lo que iba a decir, cuando sus ojos se mezclaron con los verdes. Era realmente él con el chico que soñaba siempre, era el su.._

_-Príncipe azul._

_-Mi princesa raptada._

_Instintivamente harry se acerco a la castaña, y sus manos buscaron las de ella. Fue un contacto muy extraño, como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpo, una corriente de pasión y de amor. Jane supo rápidamente que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar, porque era lo que pasaba en sus sueños. Siempre, llegaba ese chico de ojos verdes, se miraban por minutos eternos, se tomaban de las manos y sus labios buscaban el calor del otro._

_---_

_Jane regreso esa tarde muy feliz, a la casa de sus tías, las cuales le preparaban una linda fiesta de cumpleaños._

_Pero lo que no se imaginaba, es que cierto animal servidor de la perfecta malvada Ginny-Sue la observó en su recorrido de regreso a casa._

_-Oh querida Jane, en tu cumpleaños 18, debemos decirte quien eres en verdad- comentaba la hada Luna._

_-¿de que hablas tía Luna?- le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa._

_-NO somos tus tías, y Jane tú eres Hermione, la princesa.- dijo seriamente Voldemarta._

_La chica sollozaba –Oh mi niña linda, tenemos que regresar al castillo- le susurró Ronalda tratando de consolarla._

_-Entonces, Ustedes no son mis tías?_

_-Nosotras somos las Ilusas Hadas del Reino (N/A: Delusionolandia/Harmonylandia? D ) Así que vamos a partir hacia el castillo ahora, para que puedas reencontrarte con tus padres, los reyes._

_No muy convencida y triste, se coloco su vieja capa de viaje, para poder ir con sus padres. La ilusión de encontrarse con aquel chico de ojos verdes, parecía menor en cada segundo de esta nueva verdad._

_--_

_La habitación del castillo en la que esperaba, estaba acompañada de una encendida chimenea, un escritorio, y el llanto de ella. Siempre soñó con conocer a sus padres, y ahora que muy pronto lo haría, estaba confundida. De ser una simple muggle, a ser una de las hechiceras y princesas de reino, aun no podía reconocerlo. Y como todas las princesas, estaría destinada a un rey o príncipe, será gordo y feo, o será maravilloso como el chico de los sueños hermosos, que por unas cuantas horas conoció._

_Un estallido en la chimenea llamo su atención, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, al ver salir de ella, a la perfecta malvada Ginny-Sue._

_-Sabría que estarías aquí princesa Hermione- le miro con reproche, Hermione caminaba hacia atrás, para poder encontrar la puerta y escapar. – Que linda estas, pero debes recordar que el príncipe Harry es para mí. Soy perfecta para él – movió su cabello rojo._

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-¿Qué que quiero? Esta claro que matarte! – Hermione reacciono, y se dirigió hacia la salida pero no le dio tiempo. Ginny sacó su varita y le apunto, el avada kadavra, el rayo verde, le impacto en el pecho dejándola.._

_-¿Dormida, ¿DORMIDA! Malditas HADAS!-gritaba totalmente enojada. En seguida varios PLOPs se escucharon en la habitación._

_-¿Nos llamaste querida Ginny? – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ronalda se dirigió al cuerpo de Hermione, conjuro una cama al instante para colocarla ahí, y salio en busca de ayuda. Mientras que las hadas, Voldemarta, y Luna entretenían a Ginny._

_--_

_-Rey Paul, Padre, eh decidió no casarme con la princesa Hermione._

_-Pero que dices Harry!- exclamó su padre._

_-¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo James?_

_-Disculpen señores, pero me eh enamorado de una chica muggle. – dijo en tono soñador-_

_-EN UNA MUGGLE! Cambiaras a mi hija por una muggle! Que deshonroso James, tu hijo arruinará tu reino._

_-Si me permites Paul quie...-_

_-SUS ALTEZAS! – hizo su entrada Ronalda – La Princesa Hermione ah sido atacada por Ginny Sue – y no dijo nada mas, corrió de regreso hacia la habitación, mientras Harry y su honorable alteza James, le seguían. Paul estaba pidiendo ayuda a sus caballeros de la orden._

_Cuando por fin llegaron, Ginny-Sue se encaminaba a la torre mas alta del castillo, sin ninguna escapatoria, al menos que su querido murciélago llegara a salvarla, oh la escoba voladora perfecta para ella, llegara._

_- _

_El príncipe Harry, observaba a la chica que dormía, era ella, su amor, su sueño, que ahora estaba postrada en una cama, sin ninguna salvación. En tanto los demás hacían su trabajo con Ginny – Sue y su perfección, Ronalda llegó hacia Harry y Hermione. _

_-Solo despertará con el beso del verdadero amor- susurraba nostálgica, sin ninguna esperanza de que ella despertará algún día. Su sorpresa fue, al ver al príncipe inclinándose sobre ella, uniendo sus labios, con movimientos lentos y calidos..._

_--_

Harry, había llegado. Estuvo llamando a Hermione en toda la casa, la busco en la cocina, en el jardín, en las habitaciones y cuando la encontró en su biblioteca, estaba dormida, con un libro en el suelo, con el nombre de la bella durmiente, y sus labios un poco abiertos, como incitándolo a besarla, y así lo hizo.

-Hmmm – gemido lentamente. Harry, se separo un poco de ella, la observaba eh instantáneamente Hermione se exaltó, dando un pequeño brinco, y golpeándose, ambos, la frente.

-Ahhh! Harry! – se levanto, lo beso, lo abrazo, le acaricio. –Porque no me despertaste, me has dado un susto.

-Te veías tan linda durmiendo. ¿Qué soñabas?- le decía abrazándose a ella por la espalda, y Hermione por el cuello, sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

-Que yo era la bella durmiente, y tu mi príncipe azul – le dijo, aunque no estaba segura que su esposo le prestara atención, porque parecía mas ocupado con su cuello. –Y a que no te imaginas quien era la mala del cuento!-

-No, quien? – la miro.

-Ginny!-

-¿Ginny?

-Si, creo que fue, porque en nuestro 6to año, la consideré como un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-Pero ya ves que no. Ahora si no le molesta a su realeza, me encantaría partir a la habitación real, a cocinar unos lindos príncipes herederos del reino.

-¿No estas cansado del viaje?

-Soy mago Herms, soy tu príncipe Azul, guapo, valiente y fuerte, y si, si estoy cansado. – admitió. – Pero por ti, soy capaz de vencer a Ginnys y Voldemort´s cuantas veces sea necesario. Ahora, podríamos regresar a tu sueño, en la parte de los principitos.

-Si tu quieres.- le dijo con un toco pícaro. Y obtuvo como respuesta, su propia habitación, acompañada. No de un principe azul, o su Gilderoy, es su Harry Potter, de hermosos ojos verdes. En busca de herederos al trono.

Fin.

---

¿Qué pasó con las ilusas Hadas?

¿Qué paso con la perfecta Ginny-sue?

Eso, aun no está escrito o en cines, pero no debemos olvidar que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, y tener tus sueños, no te cuestan nada y claro, no ocasionan impuestos. Solo, disfruta de ellos, como lo hago yop. D así que, viva los Delusional, y Harry y Hermione! D


End file.
